


Principles

by LouiseLouise



Series: Buck & Eddie, hitmen (extra)ordinaire [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, August Writing Challenge, Buck & Eddie are hitmen, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No one dies in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about hitmen having or not having principles.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buck & Eddie, hitmen (extra)ordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Principles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 12 is: Crime AU. I seized this opportunity to write Eddie and Buck as hitmen once again.
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta for both works in this serie! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“Buck, you're being ridiculous.”

“Am not.”

“We need to get into that building. Where our target is.”

Buck shakes his head no. “We’re not crossing the picket line.”

“So now you have principles?”

“I have principles every day.”

Eddie snorts. “Like torturing a guy instead of just putting a bullet in his head?

“He hit his dog. _Principles_ , Eddie.”

Eddie sighs and Buck smirks, knowing he just won.

“How about we look for another entrance, then?”

“See, you love it when I have principles.”

 _I love you, period_ , Eddie thinks to himself, because Buck doesn’t need another reason to gloat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For likes and reblogs, you can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/626266530333802496/principles).  
> And like always, every kudos, emoji and comment help me keep on writing ♥


End file.
